Unstoppable Force
by Lord Dark Angel
Summary: Ranma disappears after Happosai afflicts him with the Moxibustion point. Where has he gone and who is this new guy showing him the ropes?
1. Enter Lucien, Master Mage

"I THOUGHT YOU WEREN'T HERE TO HIT ME!!!"  
The form launching overhead into the sky screams at Ryouga, who is still standing with his fist outstretched.

Ranma, who is weak due to Happosais Moxibustion Point, has been pummeled by his rivals. Saved by Ryouga, only to be launched skyward when Ryouga can't bear to see is rival/friend in his weakened state, he is awakened in Ukyou's shop. Ukyou explains that she found him in a trash can outside and they talk for a short time. Akane had seen Ukyou carry Ranma inside, and comes just in time, overhearing him insulting her. In the end tells after threatening not to tell him of a place that should have his cure, and much cowardly apologizing, she gives in and all three leave to find a temple.

When he goes to the temple to find the cure, a sheet of parchment with the pressure points listed to counter the moxibustion, it is discovered that it was stolen 100 years earlier by none other than Happosai. Upon returning to the Tendou home, Happosai beats Ranma easily, and he leaves with the parchment in tow. Ranma, left behind in his cursed form, slinks away utterly defeated. 

He packs his bags in secret and leaves before anyone notices. Genma, seeking to take Ranma out in secret to find a cure to the weakness, is stunned to find Ranma already gone. Not knowing what to do, and not willing to pass up a bed and free food, he decides Ranma can handle himself. 

In the morning, when Akane goes to wake Ranma for school, she finds him gone with no note of any sorts...

Sullenly, Ranma trudges through the forest that he once trained in, preparing to face Ryouga who was undergoing the Bakusai Tenketsu training. He stumbles upon the boulders near the river, and lashes out with a punch. Ordinarily he would break the boulder into pieces, but this time, barely a stirring of dust occurs. 

"WHY?!?! Why did you make me weak Happosai..." 

Ranma screams to the sky, causing the birds in the area to stir in alarm and take flight. Ranmas aura springs to life and blazes outward. The normally cocky, confident blue aura is various darkening shades of green with flecks of red in anger. As he sinks further and further into depression, his ki grows larger and larger. Finally it dissipates as the exhausted and weak Ranma falls virtually passes out after expending his energy making it his far from the Tendou dojo in one night.

As Ranma stirs the next morning and realizes that he must have slept the entire day away. He stands, brushes himself off, and begins doing his usual katas. When he finishes, he thinks gloomy thoughts about martial arts being gone from him and the end of the meaning of his life. Suddenly a thought occurs to him... "Wait... The book Dr. Tofu read said that I have the strength of a baby... But I don't see why that would mean I can't just train again to become as strong as I was..." With this in mind, Ranma grabs several lengths of rope from his supplies and begins lashing rocks to his arms and legs.

After several hours of struggling, placing the rocks and trying to move with them, he is so exhausted he can't even move to take them off. Eventually he falls asleep. For the next several days he trains as hard as he can to move with the rocks, and eventually works himself to exhaustion each day, but each day becoming virtually no stronger than the last.

Back in Nerima, as the days go by, the normal crew has become very worried about Ranma. The rumors are starting to fly that he is gone for good. Everyone is amazed at the fact that still no one has heard from Ranma. Genma sits doing his normal daily routines of eating, playing shogi with Soun and sleeping with some sake drinking in the middle on some days. Even Nabiki can't find a trace of Ranma, and Cologne is becoming very worried over the whereabouts of her son-in-law.

Akane, after three days, finally resigned herself to go back to school. Ukyou had been absent until then as well, and the two of them look as though they have barely slept. At lunch they sit together and try to come up with ideas about where Ranma has gone off to, when Shampoo shows up. The usual fight starts to break out until they all three realize that they're too worried and exhausted to fight, and they all sit together and try brainstorming.   
  
Another two days pass as such, then three, four. It's been a week and not one sign of his whereabouts has turned up. Ryouga appears, looking for Ranma, and is filled in on the details. Even his behavior becomes abnormal as, instead of blaming anything on Ranma, he becomes worried as well. Finally, the four of them decide to form a search party and go looking for him. They go with the one idea they have, head north, towards China...

Meanwhile Ranma has continued his training, with minimal results. After several more days he has made it to a point of moving around with the rocks attached, but he still moves at a snails pace. He begins to get very angry and as he infuses himself with ki, he still gets nearly no results. Finally it occurs to him that the moxibustion point may just block the ki flow to a minimal level, which would mean that he could train his whole life and see nearly no results until the counter is used. 

He sinks into a deep depression and calls out with his very soul for help. There is a flash, and a thunderous boom. He is instantly knocked unconscious.

As the Nerima crew, assembled in search party form, start to head out, they see a bright flash and tremendous explosion on the mountain that Cologne trained Ryouga for the fight against Ranma. They all come to the same conclusion and head there as fast as possible. Hours later, when everyone arrives in the epicenter of the explosion, the charred remains of Ranmas pack and shreds of his shirt are all that they find. Fearing the worst, all head back to Nerima.

Ryouga, of course, getting lost at the first turn and ending up deep in a forest, asking directions of a giant boar. He could swear he recognized that boar too...

As Ranma comes to, he tries to sit up and looks around. His head in throbbing and he immediately lies back down. The place looks totally unfamiliar, and the events of the last week suddenly come to him.

"Ugh... Where the heck am I?"

  
A man with long white hair, bigger fangs than Ryouga, slightly darkened skin, toned and muscular with a cocky, almost lecherous grin wearing a tunic, armor and a white cloak steps into view. 

"You are in my home Ranma Saotome. You are here to begin training."

  
Ranma sits up with a start. 

"Training? What training? Who are you anyway?"

"We need to begin your training in the arts. While I cannot remove the curse you are under, or this moxibustion point, I can train you to be more powerful. And as for who I am, that is hard to explain. I am who you called to you. I must say, you have a powerful will to summon such as myself. You can call me Lucien for the time being."

"The arts?? Hey, how do you know about my curse?"  
Ranma is shocked at the prospect of someone knowing his curse when he doesn't even know who they are.

  
Lucien breaks out into a big, lecherous grin

"Ooh, we had a run in with cold water. I thought it would be nice to clean you up since you were a bit charred from my appearance, so I tossed you in the river. Who knew you were out enough that even ice cold water wouldn't stir you? So, anyway, lets get to training."  


Ranma sit up quickly, then groans in pain and lays back down.  
"I, err, I think I'm not quite ready. Besides, does Pops know about this? And what about Akane, and Ukyou?"

"Well, I suppose that's to be expected. You're actually a remarkably fast healer. Nothing like Gara or me, but fast none the less. You've been out for two days, I suppose the rest of the afternoon wont be a problem. Rest now. Be up by dinner." 

Lucien leaves the room and lets Ranma drop back into a light slumber.

Several hours pass and Ranma awakens with a start. He looks up to see Lucien standing above his bed.  
  
"I said be up for dinner boy. Get up."

Ranma stands up and the sheets drop onto the bed, revealing that he is stark naked in the bed.

"Err, Lucien, where are my clothes?"

Lucien tosses a bundle onto the bed.

"Here. These should fit. Like I said, you were pretty charred after my entrance. Your clothes were ash. What was left was gone into the river. Now, when you're dressed, head out the door and to the left. You'll find the dining hall easily enough. After you eat, we train. Move it."

Ranma starts to growl

"EXACTLY HOW LONG DID YOU KEEP ME NAKED AND FEMALE?"  


Lucien's lecherous grin is back in full force

"Who? Me? I have no idea what you're talking about."

Lucien leaves the room, and Ranma opens the package, cursing the whole time, to reveal a slightly smaller version of the outfit Lucien is wearing. It consists of a long tunic, slight shoulder plates and a cloak. Ranma balks at the thought of the armor, but in the end puts everything on, as he realizes there is nothing else to wear.

With the armor pieces added in, it weighs quite a bit, and he is struggling under the weight some. After a few minutes he adjusts enough to walk out and make it to the dining room, where Lucien is waiting.   
  
"Finally. You kept me waiting. If it wasn't for Yok... Um, Tia, I wouldn't wait for anyone... But I suppose the weight is giving you some trouble, no? Sit and eat. As soon as you're done, we'll discuss the training."  
  
Ranma sits down at the table and surveys the mass feast laid out before him.

He gawks at the huge amount of food.  
"Is someone gonna eat with us?"

"Y... Tia may join us later, but it's unlikely. If she does, we'll bring out more food. I assume this will suffice for the both of us."  
Lucien then digs in and eats in a way that puts Ranma to shame, and may rank above even Lina Inverse (but not Goku, Gohan, Goten or Trunks.)

Rather than let all the food be eaten before he gets some, Ranma just goes with the flow and enters the Saotome Anything Goes style eating methods. By the end of the meal, a mere 10 minutes later, enough food to feed nearly 10 other people has been devoured.

"Ahhh. That feels better. Looks like you needed the food after being out for so long eh boy?"  
  
"Mmm hmm. Thanks for that...err, Master?"

"Just call me Lucien for now Ranma."  
Lucien stands up and motions for Ranma to join him.

"Now, onto more important matters. Specifically, your training."

They walk down through the main hall and out into a strange training grounds.

"This is where I'll be training you. So, now for the questions. What do you know of magic Ranma?"  
  
"Magic? You mean guessing the card you pull from a deck and making things float or disappear?"  
Ranma looks rather skeptical.

"Nothing. I mean, I'm a martial artist. That's where my time is spent. I never really worked on learning things like sleight of hand."

Lucien laughs rather loudly.

"Boy, I am not talking about the crap they call magic where you are from. When I say magic, I mean real magic. Like this."

Lucien begins to chant 'Bullets of light, strike my enemies"

A glow like a growing blast of ki, but made of much more damaging energy, grows between his hands.

"Iron Lighting ANTHEM!"

Several missiles of mystical energy blaze forth from Lucien's outstretched hand and lay waste to half a dozen of the "targets" in the yard.

Lucien turns to Ranma, who has a simple dumbstruck look to him.

  
"What the hell was that? It was like ki, but I've never seen ki do THAT..."

"THAT is magic my boy. That is magic. I want to teach you to do that."  
Lucien grins his not so innocent grin.

"Okay. I'm in. But I need to practice my martial arts too."  
  
Lucien's grin grows.

"I can help there too, and I have some friends who will be even more valuable. My... Friend Tia will be here tonight or tomorrow to start you on the training for White magic. I'll be teaching you some dark magic and elemental magics of Fire and Air, and two other companions of ours will help with martial and sword arts, and some of the secret arts. You have a long, long path ahead of you. For now, lets work on that strength problem of yours."

"Wait... Sword arts? In the Saotome school of Anything Goes martial arts we choose not to rely upon weapons. We don't need them. I can take a person out with just my hands and feet."  
  
"Boy, you call this school 'Anything Goes' right? Well, if you encounter a person who can truly handle a weapon, you're at a terrible disadvantage without one. What will you do then? It's anything goes. You must be proficient with all things you'll encounter. For instance, the one who will train you in this matter is a master ninja and swordsman, and the blade he uses is a near match for much of my magic. Even at range. How would you deal with something like that with what you have now?"

Ranma is very surprised at the thought of a sword that can match things like he's just seen.

"I...err.. I would..."

"You would die is what would happen. You will learn the art of the sword, whether you use it or not is solely up to you. Under my training, you will learn to be unstoppable with or without a weapon, but you will learn the with. Now, moving on... Onto your training."

For the rest of the evening Lucien put Ranma through his ropes with little protest. By the end of the night (literally) he had gotten Ranma to a point of being able to work with normal strength, by sheer force of will and burning out his ki to overwhelm the blockages. Still a long way to go, the strength of an average man was much better to him than that of a baby. Finally, after many hours of training, the strain on his ki reserves was so great, he passed out, completely exhausted.

  
"My my. The boy is strong. With that willpower he will harness magic like no other. He may surpass even me in the end, but we shall see about that."  
Lucien drags Ranma to his room and tosses him into bed.

"Boy is he going to be aching tomorrow."

The following morning, Ranma awakened to the kinds of pain he hadn't felt in years. The strain of a truly good workout. He immediately hops up out of bed... Only to regret that action very, very much. As he half sits, half falls back into the bed, the door opens to reveal a rather good looking brunette.

"Hi. You must be Ranma. I'm Tia. Looks like you could use a bit of help there huh? D.S. must've overdone it hmm? Okay. Here we go."

Tia places her hands in the air, close to Ranmas chest, and a soft glow surrounds them. It spreads over Ranma, and as it does the aches and bruises of the night before disappear.

"Wow... No THAT is handy. Hey, uh, Tia, what's a D.S.?"

Tia looks slightly sheepish.

"Uhh, I meant Lucien. You'll understand later. Let's go get some breakfast."

  
In the dining hall Lucien is sitting, not so calmly waiting for them to get there.

Another feast is laid out upon the table, and without so much as a word of greeting, upon seeing the two enter, Lucien tears into the food.

"LUCIEN!!"  
Tia emphasizes her annoyance with a hard fist to the back of Lucien's head, knocking his face into the pile of food before him

"I.. I'm sorry Yoko."

Tia's face instantly softens

"Oh, okay Lucien. Come on Ranma, lets eat before he eats everything."

Tia is completely stunned as she sees Ranma give Lucien a run for his money in the eating department. Stunned to the point she almost misses out on the food, until she hits them both in the head and they steer clear of her plate.

After breakfast, Tia takes Ranma aside and starts to explain the act of drawing upon the sources of the different magics. Once he realized that the magic used is similar to drawing ki, but from an external source, he began to get very much into the lessons. Soon, the whole morning had gone by and he had a vague knowledge of how to draw mystical energies, and understood the main magics, White or Divine magic, Dark Magic and the magic based on the four elements.

After Lucien retrieved Ranma and set him on his training for the rest of the day, the two had mysteriously disappeared, leaving Ranma to his own devices. After a rather short time, he had become bored with the attempts at moving while weighted, and began plotting things... He had a general knowledge of how to draw magic, and it seemed to him that it could be used in a slightly different manner to draw upon his inner ki and project it.

All he needed was to find his focus.

For the next several days, Lucien put Ranma through the same paces. By the end of the first week, Ranma was getting very near normal strength without ki boosting. This was remarkable as, by all accounts it should be impossible. During the mornings Tia was teaching Ranma a bit about accessing magic, and after a few days he had picked up the basics of it and by the end of the week could cast a minor clerical healing, which certainly made the aches he felt everyday much easier to bear.

Now that he was certain he could draw upon magic, he found it much easier to draw upon his inner ki. Taking magic from an outside source required a much greater concentration than using ones own ki, and, while it was taking him some time to be able to really gather the mystical energy, he had found he could now draw his ki remarkably easily. He began plotting a way to harness his ki and project it the way Lucien had fired off the magic missiles, but he was unsure how.

  
Ranma spent another day alone in his training and worked hard at mastering his ki. Eventually he managed to project it as far as to make a ball of ki in his hands, but it was so draining and exhausting on top of the strengthening exercises that he nearly passed out from exertion. In the end he had to quit for the day and just continued his workouts.

After dinner that night, feeling replenished enough to try again, he made his way out to the yard and tried to focus his ki. After several minutes he had a basketball sized sphere of pure ki in his hands, but could not seem to find a way to project it. The strain became more an more severe, and after close to half an hour, Ranma released his ki and went in to sleep.

Lucien stepped out of the shadows in the back of the training yard and smirked.

"Impressive. You will figure that lesson out on your own. You will be formidable indeed. I'll have to get the others here sooner than expected."  
  
As he walked into the room that he and Tia share, she stirred from sleep.

"Oh, D.S., where were you. For a second I was almost worried, but then I realized that there was no reason."  
  
"I was out watching Ranma. He's training even in the night now. The boy has guts. It's time to step up the training. He's already starting to harness his internal energy incredibly well. I'm amazed. The boy learns faster than I do. Tomorrow you must start to teach him to draw real power from the sources of magic. This will be fun..."

Lucien laughs loudly enough to disturb her as she was falling back asleep, so she hits him in the back of the head as usual.

"Shut up and sleep now Lucien."  


Lucien crawls into bed and starts drifting of to sleep.  
"Sorry Yoko."

Tia leans over and kisses him softly before going to sleep herself.

Early the following morning, a loud explosion suddenly rocks the house to the foundation, waking Lucien and Tia.

As they run from the room looking for the source, they make their way out to the training yard to see much of it reduced to a smoking crater, Ranma scorched and unconscious in the center.

Lucien busts into a large grin.

"Now I have GOT to hear the explanation for this one…"

Lucien picks Ranma up and drops him off into bed. Tia quickly heals Ranma before following Lucien out of the room to let him sleep.

A couple hours later Lucien comes in and wakes Ranma. As he stirs he suddenly exclaims:  
"I DID IT!"  
  
Lucien adopts his usual grin.

"Good morning Ranma. Just what exactly DID you do out there?"  
  
Ranma looks over at Lucien and starts to explain.

"Well, Tia was showing me the general idea of drawing magic, and I realized that the same technique can be changed a bit to let me draw on my ki more efficiently. So I've been trying off and on for the last week or so. I got to a point where I could draw it, but I couldn't project it. I tried all sorts of things down to just throwing it." 

Lucien nodded, content with where this was leading.

"Finally I realized that I needed to focus somehow. Then I thought about it. With the magic there are all these different versions, and really it's all just a focus, healing, dark, or elemental, you're using the features as a focus. I started to think about what the body can use in the same way, and I drew a blank. After a couple days of trying, last night it hit me. Emotion. So I thought about it most of the night and realized that I just don't have enough emotion in any one thing to focus. So this morning I went out and tried a few things and after a bit I was discouraged."

'Hmm… The boy is smarter than I'd have ever thought.'

Lucien again nods along, listening intently.

"That's when it hit me. No matter what I am always confident I can do things when I set my mind to it. I focused on that idea and drew as much ki as I could. I started using the focus to project, but I lost control of the ki, and it blew up around me like a bomb." 

Lucien bursts into a fit of laughter.

"So I take it that that is what caused nearly a quarter of my yard to become a crater? Not half bad there though."

Ranma nods sheepishly

"But I know what I did wrong now. I used the emotion as a focus to draw, when I had the drawing part down. It would be very effective for low level ki control. I had the right idea with the focus, but I used the wrong one. Next time… I'm going to focus on the idea of my ki projecting like a bullet. I wont try to throw it or anything else, I'll let the ki propel its self."  
  
Lucien stands up clapping  
"Well done my boy. You've just learned a principle of magic and martial arts in a week that most cannot understand in a lifetime, let alone learn on their own. Now, we'll test your concentration before moving onto your real training. Tonight you'll meet some friends of ours."

End for now.

Ranma ½ Crossover  
Unstoppable Force

New fanfic by Lord Dark Angel

Authors Notes:  
Well, this is the first chapter of my new fanfic.

I want to know what you all think of it so I can decide what to do with the idea.

Send feedback the usual ways. Either email me at darkangel_v@hotmail.com, find me on ICQ #25900662, send in a review on Fanfiction.net, or, I finally have a website to check out at http://fiendangelical.0catch.com.

Until later

Ja ne

- Brad AKA Lord Dark Angel


	2. Enter the Ninja

Unstoppable Force

A Ranma ½ crossover

By Lord Dark Angel

Chapter 2: Arrival of the Master Ninja.

Insert standard legal disclaimer here: I own none of the characters in my story unless I make some up on my own, which is unlikely since many who do that in fanfics are self insertion authors and I am not. Presently the characters contained belong to Rumiko Takahashi (Ranma ½) and Kazushi Hagiwara (Bastard!!). Please don't sure me as this is not done for profit. Now, on to the part that's not legally important…

Ranma is out in the training yard as he has been most days. Yoko has left the mornings to him most days of the last week. Until he can begin to process more energy, he's at an impasse. Simply put, he learns ridiculously quickly, and has already learned all the clerical spells that are at a low enough level to be used by him. Given a few more days he will most likely master them.

Thusly we have the new training. 

  
Unlike many of the mornings the last couple of weeks that Ranma has been training here, he isn't out training to regain his strength. At the moment he is bound and gagged, upside down in the tree of the far corner. The ropes are magically made and will not break or allow the bound person to wriggle free. He needs only to gather so much magical power before an alarm will be tripped and he'll be let down. 

Unfortunately for Ranma, that's easier said than done. The amount of power Lucien set it for is relatively close to what is required to fire off Venom. The last three days, Ranma has been suspended here the whole day, let down to eat and sleep. It's beginning to grate on his nerves. There are only so many days in a row the boy can stand to be hung upside down and having to hold it if he needs the bathroom, etc.

Ranma is starting to get really frustrated as he is building up energy. It's more difficult than using his own ki, and it's harder for him to concentrate under the circumstances, upside down, needing a toilet, etc. In fact, he's getting down right pissed off. 

Out in the front of the house, Lucien and the guest he is greeting warmly hear a sudden out burst from the training yard and a bright flash, followed by a thump.

"LUCIEN YOU BASTARD! I NEED TO PISS DAMN YOU!"

'Hmm… That was fast, only three days. He has a remarkable learning curve."

"What are you mumbling about D.S. And what the hell was that?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, that my friend, is our student. I used some trick rope to suspend him in my tree. It would only let him go if he powered up some… It seems that in the course of the last three days he's somehow managed to change the level of energy he can gather from simple mid-level healing spells to the power equivalent of Venom…"  
  
"He… WHAT?!?! That's impossible D.S."  
  
"Eh. That's what I thought too. I was sure it would take 4, maybe 5 days."  
  
Gara pulls his face out of the dirt and stands back up to look at D.S.

"You're not serious are you?"  
  
D.S. looks to him.

"Of course I am. This boy is my heir after all. One does not choose an heir lightly, and I, after all, am the great and all powerful sorcerer DARK SCHNEIDER!!! Gyaahahaha!"

Gara sweatdrops slightly.

"Uh… D.S. … Don't you think the maniacal laughter is a touch overboard?"

D.S. sobers up immediately.

"Hmm. I suppose. My heir doesn't need to know that I have megalomaniacal tendencies yet, now does he. He's naïve. It might dissuade him from continuing."

"Uh, right, something like that. So, what'd ya call me up here for D.S.?"

"I thought I stated already. He's my heir, but OUR student. He's a rather amazing martial artist I picked up on another world, and lets leave it at that. He has incredible durability. I wouldn't have believed the things his fat bastard of a father put him through, if I hadn't read his mind myself. I'm still working out how to fix a few… Bugs…"

Gara looks at D.S. with bewilderment and a bit of disbelief.

"Bugs? Like what?"

" Such as his fear of cats he gained when the stupid man tossed him in a pit of starving cats wearing a ludicrous amount of fish on his body. His psyche stood up to the task for nearly three days before snapping. All this for some damnable technique called the cat-fist. I have a ward up to keep cats away. If he's exposed to a cat for too long, his hold on sanity breaks, and he begins to act like a cat… Complete with massive boost in reflexes and strength. With claws of pure energy to boot. He's extremely hard to beat then it seems, but the only way to reverse it is if he has a female presence he trusts to basically pet him in their lap until he sleeps, or to trigger his curse."

"Huh? Curse?"

"Eh, that part is trivial. When splashed with cold water he becomes a ridiculously well-endowed, gorgeous redhead…"  
  
"And that's trivial? I take it you molested the boy… Pervert."

Gara's head is smashed into the stone walkway

"I DID NO SUCH THING! I, UNLIKE YOU, DO NOT TAKE GIRLS AGAINST THEIR WILL! Well, mostly because once I start to, they usually give in, but that's beside the point…"

Gara, who has just extricated his head from the ground, facefaults, planting it firmly back in place. He finally stands back up after a couple seconds.

"Okaaaaay D.S. Whatever… How about we stop talking out here… Look how much space… I mean time… Look how much time you've taken. God you can be long winded…"

D.S. plants Gara's face back in the soil for good measure and heads inside, with Gara following shortly. They head out to the training yard and see Ranma still in the same spot, balanced upon his head, which he apparently fell onto. He looks totally stunned.

"Well, you've surprised me again Ranma. But what are you doing on your head? I do believe I heard you screaming about needing a toilet."  
  
Ranma looks up at D.S. incredulously.

"So much power… How the hell? I can't believe I did that… How much more energy I can take in from around me… That's… That's impossible… What the hell happened?"  
  
"Well, actually, it seems to me that you've been holding back your true power for so damn long that you've been doing it subconsciously for quite a while. I could see you were, but I couldn't tell to what degree. It would seem you've show us. I take it you just got frustrated with me 'til you reached the breaking point and were angry enough to break through your own subconscious blockage. I'm impressed."

Darsh smiles proudly at his heir.

"Huh? Sorry. I spaced out tryin to not wet myself. Oh crap. If you heard me… I uh… About the Bastard thing… It's not what you think… I… Err…"

Yoko came out to check on Ranma before them, but left him to his reverie. When Gara and Darsh showed up, she walked over to them and stood behind D.S., unbeknownst to anyone but Ranma who could see her.

"Don't worry, I get it a lot. And what you're looking for is simple. Two words, I'm and sorry. Someone should teach you manners. Maybe Yoko can. She always nags me about that crap…

  
An ominous growl is issued from behind his shoulder and he turns around slowly.

"Oh… Yoko… You were there… I… Uh… Itsnotwhatyouthink… I… ItsjustthatIthinkRanmacoulduseyourwonderfulguidanceand…"  
  
He's interrupted by repeated smacks to the head as he tries to run away from Yoko's flailing hand.

Ranma pipes up

"Hey. I think what you're lookin for is two simple words. I'm and sorry. Heh."  
  
Gara clears his throat.

"Ah… Yes.. Well, since they are obviously gone for now, I suppose it falls to me to introduce myself. I'm Master Ninja Gara, old friend and general to Dark Schneider. It seems I'm expected to start training you in martial arts."

"Dark who? Well, anyway, Lucien says that even though in the Saotome school of Anything-Goes martial arts we don't really use weapons, I'm supposed to learn from you anyway. So, I suppose that doubles both of our work while leaving him free for now…"  
  
Gara grumbles audibly.

"Figures. Bastard."  
  
"I HEARD THAT YOU…!!"

The statement is stopped as several loud thumps, several clangs, and a crash erupt from the house followed by shouting such as:  
"OW!! What the… WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GET THAT MACE?" and "GET BACK HERE LUCIEN!!" or even "PLEASE NOT THERE!" but that's enough of that…

Gara and Ranma start to chuckle and then burst out laughing when Yoko rounds the corner and starts stalking towards them.

  
"What? Are you laughing at me?"

Both start to stammer

"N…no Yoko…"

" You think my idea of punishment is funny? You think it's something for your amusement? Something you can laugh about?"

"No… n…not at all…"

Ranma and Gara, seeing that things were definitely not going their way, had taken off running at this point.

Yoko immediately takes off after them.

"Ranma my boy… Don't look back. NEVER LOOK BACK!!"

Ranma looks behind him, only for a nanosecond, but it's enough…

"Oh crap… Eep…"

"Maybe you COULD use some lessons on manners Ranma. HOW'S THIS FOR A START!?"  
  
Loud smashing sounds can be heard and Gara stops running, hoping that it's safe. After a few seconds, the sounds abruptly stop. Suddenly, he can hear breathing from behind him… As he turns around, all he can do is reel backwards and try to run.

"You too Gara. Don't think I've forgotten all those years ago, the fortress, THE DAMNED SLIME!!"

"Oh shit…"

Gara runs by Ranma, yanks his beaten body off the ground and helps him start to run again.

The howl of an extremely displeased woman follows them no matter where they turn.

"GET BACK HERE BOTH OF YOU!!"  
  
It was Darsh's turn to start laughing, but he remembered to keep it to very quiet snickering.

Authors notes:  
Well, there's the second chapter of UF.

It's a bit shorter simply because I haven't gotten jack in the way of feedback. (It's still a bit longer than the first chapter of PoC, even after the rewrite though, so…)

Anyway, for now both PoC and this are on hold. As it stands I can only assume no one likes either enough to tell me about it, so I'll put them on a back burner for now.

I'll use my time for less constructive actions such as playing as many video games as possible and watching massive loads of my backlog of anime.

Until I decide to work more, or until a crap load of people tell me how they love these fics and can't live without them, this'll be it for me.

Sorry to the 3 or 4 of you that actually took the time to express interest.

Ja ne

- Brad AKA Lord Dark Angel


End file.
